Futile fight of brothers
by lord moldymort the 2nd
Summary: A twin blade attacks newbies but who is going to stop him?
1. Intro

The three young players ran across the bridge. Standing in front of them was large lizard. The two Blademasters stepped forward and the Wavemaster stepped back, they had only been playing for two hours. Suddenly from behind them they heard a whoosh of clothes, as a Twinblade jumped over to face the beast. He wore long green gloves that went all the way up to he elbows, and had leather armor that was cover in a thin layer of silver. But in between the sliver and leather it looked like there was water, much like the sword Ensui. He grabbed to knives from his belt and threw one at the Lizard, hitting right between the eyes. It rolled onto its back before dying. The three young players were stunned, it would have taken them fifteen minutes it beat that. "Thank you" one of the Blademasters said remembering his manors "Your welcome" the Twinblade said "now for my reward" he pulled the knife out of the lizard and turned around. He ran at the two Blademasters, they looked scared but didn't know what to do. As he was running at them he threw a knife into each of there heads. When he reached them right before they fell to the ground he threw himself into the air by pushing of the two knives in there heads. The Wavemaster quickly tried to make a barrier to protect himself. But the Twinblade spun around in mid air and threw three knives at him. The Wavemaster fell to the ground. 


	2. seting the stage

Mimiru ran up to Bear. "Have you seen the message boards? She asked hurriedly "No, what did they say?" Bear asked "There was a lot of PKs last night!" she explained "Really? How many?" he asked sounding interested "Well... there were four separate times" she explained. "There were to PCs that had just met that he killed, then a group of three noobs, and then he killed a very high level Blademaster, and finally a party of 6 medium level players." "That's horrible, how much did the players lose?" Bear asked "A lot! Apparently the noobs hadn't saved at all and had to start over completely." "Oh... so what's being done about it?" "A bunch of PCs have formed one huge party to go and fight him." She said "but... they don't really know where he is." "Oh... I am sure someone knows" he said "Ya there was this guy up at Mac Anu who was kind of weird, he started talking about how it was all his damn brothers doing, but he was just looking for attention." She explained "well I have to go to lunch... bye!" "Ya... Bye" Bear said kind of spacey Mimiru leapt up from where she was sitting and logged out. Bear slowly got up and walked towards Mac Anu, he wanted to know more about all this.  
  
Sora crouched on top of a mushroom, he was fighting a very powerful Amazon. It had taken him two hours to find her, and now she was winning he was becoming very mad. The Amazon jumped up onto the mushroom, Sora thrust his knife at her but missed. She hit him with a sickle in the shoulder, and then kicked him of the mushroom. He landed on his feet, but then fell backwards laying on his back. She jumped down standing over him she raised her sickle. Sora's knives shot out of his wrists hitting her in both feet. She fell over screaming, Sora leapt to his feet and stabbed her over, and over again. "Amazing! Really" BT said as she stepped from behind another mushroom. "What do you want?" Sora asked he hadn't felt like he could really connect with anyone since the whole incident with Tobias. "I want some help. Have you heard about the PKer?" she asked "Ya, who hasn't, It's so unfair, I kill someone no one cares, yet he does it and the whole world know about it" he said sarcastically "Well I want you help tracking him down. The... oh what are they called... oh ya, The PKK has a nice reward going for his location. Plus its good experience and fame" she explained "you up for it?" "Um... ok!" he said happily "always up fro a challenge he said as he stuck his knife into the face of the twitching amazon. 


	3. Tsukasa meets some Twinblades

Tsukasa walked thought the thick forest. He thought he was being followed,  
he had thought this for about fifteen minutes now. His heart was beating  
fast. He picked up his pace, he saw a flicker of light from above. He  
quickly looked up, as he was running. He ran right into a tall Twinblade.  
He lay there on the ground looking up at the evil in front of him.  
"You should say excuse me" the man said  
"Oh... ya sorry" Tsukasa said in a hurry, he wanted to get out of here.  
"What were you running from?" the man asked  
"Um... I don't really know" he said "I... I have to go" he stood up and turned  
to walk away. The man put a hand on his should  
"Wait, My name is Mitsue." He said "You shouldn't walk around here alone.  
There is evil here."  
"I think I can handle it" Tsukasa said  
"I am not so sure, at least let me walk you to the edge of the forest... as a  
favor to me"  
"To tell you the truth I don't really like being with you."  
"Well then, I guess I will leave" the man turned and jumped up into the  
nearest tree. Tsukasa continued on the small path. Mimiru had said that  
there was a powerful Heavy Axemen weapon here, he wanted to get it for  
Subaru. Suddenly he heard a thump behind him. He flipped around standing  
there was another Twinblade.  
"Who are you?" Tsukasa asked  
"I am your end" the Twinblade answered, as he threw a knife right at  
Tsukasa. Tsukasa tapped his staff on the ground, and a vine shot out the  
tip if it hitting the knife in mid air.  
"Oh, I see you know your moves. No matter." The Twinblade said  
He pulled two knives out and ran at Tsukasa. Tsukasa tapped his staff  
again. The ground shot up in front of him to make a wall. The Twinblade  
realized he couldn't stop in time. So he picked up speed and ran right  
through it. One knife went deep into Tsukasa's shoulder, the other one  
missed. Tsukasa flipped around to face the Twinblade again. He raised one  
hand above his head and healed himself, the wound slowly closed.  
"Haha! What level are you" you seem to be powerful." The Twinblade asked  
getting a little on edge  
"Does it matter?" Tsukasa answered  
"Not really" the Twinblade said  
Tsukasa pointed a hand at him then raised the hand with his staff up, Blue  
lightning shot from his hand, and yellow lighting shot from the staff. They  
mixed as they flew towards the Twinblade, so there was a yellowy blue  
light. The Twinblade laughed as he jumped over the light landing a tree,  
the light went flying off.  
"Is that the best you've got?" the Twinblade laughed  
"yes it is" Tsukasa answered  
"then this was a waste of my time" the Twinblade said  
"yes maybe it was... but try and dodge that" as he said that he pointed at  
the thunder that had circled back around and was now heading for the back  
of the Twinblade. The Twinblade just had time to turn his head before it  
hit him in the back knocking him to the ground.  
"Sorry for the trouble but you shouldn't pick on people stronger then you"  
Tsukasa said  
he pulled out his Sprite ocarina, and switched fields. 


	4. Tsukasa's Fall

Bear sat next to the river in Mac Anu, he was someone who liked to just sit and listen. It was the way he wrote most his books, just sitting in the park or on the bus just listening. Suddenly Bears wondering mind snapped back into action when he heard a loud group of PCs talking about the Wavemaster that might have beaten the PKer. Bear stood up and walked towards the group of PCs. "What was the Wavemasters name?" Bear asked "I heard it was the one that the Crimson knights were trying to get." One of them said "No! Idiot, the Crimson Knights are disband. Didn't you know?" another one said "Oh ya" the first one said scratching his head. "Do you mean Tsukasa?" Bear asked getting worried "Um... Ya that sounds right." The second one said "well we better go, bye man!" The group walked off. "So Tsukasa has met this PKer. I better go find him." Bear though as he left Mac Anu.  
  
Tsukasa sat on a rock crying. He had lots of cuts and they hurt badly. He clenched his fist and hit the rock as hard as he could, he let out a scream that could be heard all across the field. The pain in the rest of his body stopped momentarily while he cradled his throbbing hand.  
  
Bear logged into Delta Pain, Sorrow, True. He stood there looking at the field, it was cover in huge clusters of Rock. Suddenly he heard an ear splitting Scream. He looked in the direction of the sound, and saw a small boy sitting up on top of a huge cluster of rocks at least fifty feet tall. As he watched the boy slowly got up kind of dizzily when he finaly got to his feet he stumbled towards the edge of the rocks. Then before Bear realized what was happening fell.  
  
Sorry for the Short chapter. I hadn't updated in a long time and though I should, but I didn't have much time. 


	5. I told you I wasn't as weak as my brothe...

Sora walked through the forest with BT right behind him.  
"SHHHH!" he said quite loudly when BT stepped on a twig.  
"God! If you're going to be a jerk then I will find the PKer on my own" BT  
said angrily  
"fine" Sora said as he stopped rigid in the middle of the path, suddenly  
something came fly down from a tree right towards him, Sora's knife shot  
out and cut the other smaller knife in half.  
"Haha! You're good" a voice from the tree said  
"I know" Sora answered  
"Huh?" BT stammered "I would have never been able to stop that in time" BT  
thought  
"Come down here and fight" Sora said  
"Ok" the Twinblade said as he dropped from the tree.  
Sora immediately recognized him from the message boards. It was the PKer.  
"What's your name?" Sora asked  
"Tide!" he shouted as he threw another knife at Sora  
"Ok, well if you want to get started, then let's go!" Sora yelled back as  
he jumped into the air. BT readied her Staff to cast Repth. Tide grabbed a  
long knife from his boot, it was jagged and was about a foot and a half  
long. Sora shot towards him face first both his knives at the ready. Tide  
slowly looked up with a grin on his face. Sora landed right in front of  
him, and swung both knives from behind him. Tide brought up his knife just  
in time to stop the other two knives from hitting his face.  
"I would expect a stronger move from someone who could stop that knife I  
threw earlier" Tide said  
"Ya, I am going easy on you. Don't think it will take even half my power to  
kill you." Sora said.  
"Maybe" Tide said 'now lets finish this"  
Tide dropped his knife and grabbed Sora by the back of the head, and pulled  
back knocking Sora to the ground. BT quickly shifted what spell she wanted  
to cast. Sora scrambled to his feet, but not before a big boot kicked him  
in the face. BT cast a Mirror spell on Sora.  
"The mirror spell will hurt Tide too" BT thought  
Tide pulled out a knife and stabbed Sora, but instead of Sora being hurt  
Tide fell back grabbing his gut. Sora stood up shaking the dirt of himself.  
"As I side not even half my strength" He said  
Sora grabbed Tide by his collar, and lifted him to his feet, and then he  
shot both his knives into Tides throat. Tide turned gray and fell to the  
ground.  
"Well, that was quick" BT said  
"Did you expect otherwise?" Sora asked  
"Yes, he was supposed to be very powerful" she answered  
"Not as powerful as me" Sora said as he spat on Tides chest  
"What have you done!" a voice behind BT shouted  
BT and Sora flipped around, standing there was another Twinblade.  
"Did you kill him?" he said to Sora noting the bloody knives protruding out  
of Sora's wrists.  
"Yes, what of it?" Sora answered  
"Do you know who I am?" the Twinblade said as he got angry  
"No, why should I?" Sora asked  
"Because I am his brother" he said "if you thought Tide was strong, then  
you haven't met Mitsue"  
"Ha, what a stupid name" Sora said  
"You want to see stupid?" he asked "I'll show you stupid"  
Mitsue lunged forward hitting BT in the stomach with his long bone knife.  
BT doubled over, but before she had fallen to the ground Sora caught her,  
and gently put her on the ground.  
"That was a cheap shot" Sora said  
"It was two against one when you fought my brother, and you call that  
cheap!" Mitsue exclaimed. Sora shot his blades back into his wrist's  
pushing the blood off, then he shot them back out. Mitsue wiped the blood  
off of his blade on his cloak. Sora lunged forward slashing at Mitsue's  
chest, missing with both knives.  
"Twinblade, I do not know your name, but I think that is pointless since  
you are going to die anyways" Mitsue said "My brother couldn't beat you,  
but then again he couldn't beat the Wavemaster. He is weak and rash. I am  
not!"  
"that's Great, to bad I already know your name" Sora said. "lets see if you  
can dodge this!" Sora suddenly stopped moving all together. Mitsue looked  
at him baffled. Then Sora disappeared, and reappeared behind him. But just  
as he was about to stab Mitsue in the back, Mitsue flipped his bone knife  
around and stabbed Sora in the face. Sora went grey and fell to the ground.  
"I told you I wasn't as weak as my brother" 


End file.
